Basic Knuckles strategy
Knuckles Larsson is a Canadian team-colored echidna hailing from the county of Koffergie, British Columbia. Primary Rocket Launcher Direct Hit Wild Rampage The Wild Rampage allows you to take use of another form of attack besides just rockets. Rockets from the Wild Rampage are capable of spawning burning eruptions that will continuously spew flares for 3 seconds that will inflict afterburn against opponents on contact, which can help you inflict additional damage on enemies, and be able to spy check for suspicious Charmies; you will also have your primary ammo reserve increased to 30 rockets when placed in the loadout, allowing you to take use of more clips. However, the clip size itself is halved, which therefore forces you to reload more often to keep yourself steady. With the reduced clip, your ability to landing shot while rocket jumping is nullified. In addition, the 20% increased self-damage from a critical rocket makes rocket jumping less probable to use, as well as point-blank range more dangerous, and the explosion radius is only 75% (100 hammer units), forcing you to try to use score both direct hits and fire damage to inflict as much damage as possible. Melee Shovel Fighting Gloves With the Fighting Gloves, you are capable of charging up your power and releasing it once you have come close to an enemy player. Upon doing so, you will almost instantaneously attack all nearby enemies at major speed, performing the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack. Keep in mind that should you jump or take a step off a ledge while charging or when fully charged, your attack will cancel itself, requiring you to recharge the attack once more. In addition, your move speed is reduced to 58% base speed (25% slower than Big), making you extremely vulnerable and defenseless, and you can only move at normal speed again by releasing or negating your attack. Lastly, weapon heckling is less effective due to the 25% delayed weapon switch time the Fighting Gloves provide (increasing the time to 0.84 seconds); this can be negated (if not offset) by the Reserve Shooter, where it can compensate with its 15% reduced weapon switch (reduced to 0.71 seconds). Shovel Claws + reskin The Shovel Claws revoke you of your ability to attack, but allow you to dig through the ground to discover health and ammunition pickups. This is recommended in case there do not happen to be any Cosmos, dispensers, healthpacks, or ammo boxes spotted around the map. In addition, combos are significantly more effective due to the 25% reduced switch time granted (0.5 seconds), and you can combine said bonus with that of the Reserve Shooter for a 36.25% reduced switch time, making you highly proficient with combos. Equipping the Shovel Claws will also provide a 30% self-damage reduction bonus from rocket jumps, allowing you to take use of the technique more freely and often, and you can combine this with weapons like Liberty Launcher and Gunboats for a massive reduction. Note that the Shovel Claws can only dig through dirt terrain, so do not try to equip it if you are ever in a map that lacks of dirt, unless you're just going for the faster weapon switch and self-damage reduction bonuses, but this still comes at the cost of having no melee weapon to use in case you want to avoid hurting yourself with rockets. Canadian Crusher The Canadian Crusher inflicts 15% increased damage and guarantees to stun any opponent holding out the same weapon should you hit them from behind. In general, if you happen to engage against an opponent with the same weapon, be confident in your ability to catch them by surprise so that you would have any easier chance of hitting their back. However, equipping the Crusher in the loadout makes you take 20% more damage from fall, which may easily revoke you of your habit of rocket jumping, especially when on higher grounds; because of this, it is strategic that you must be extra cautious on where you are taking your steps, especially when rocket jumping. However, since the damage of the Mantreads increases as the amount of fall damage you take increases, you can combine the Crusher with said boots to increase their damage output. Also, remember that Tails can also wield the Crusher, and he has the same bonuses as you, save for the penalty. In a one-on-one, your slow speed will put you to a disadvantage against Tails's fast speed; however, he cannot double jump with the Crusher, and you have more health than him, so take use of this to help you in a duel. Category%3AKnuckles%5FLarsson Category:Strategy Category%3ABasic%5Fstrategy